globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
GV Delhi 2006
Please use this page to plan for GV 2006 Summit. 'THE BASIC PLAN' Where: New Delhi Venue Indian Habitat Centre When: Dec. 16-17 (Sat-Sun) How: GV2006 Signup here! What: Day 1 (Saturday) is a public meeting; Day 2 (Sunday) is a planning and brainstorming meeting for active members of the Global Voices team only. Who? The list of people now planning to attend, the list of people who have received funding, plus the waiting list for additional funding, can also be found here on the GV2006 Signup page. 'TRAVEL AND LOGISTICAL INFORMATION' TRAVEL DATES: make sure you arrive by the 15th. If you are an author or editor, please do not leave until late on the 17th or early on the 18th. FUNDING: All regional and language editors, plus 16 volunteer authors, will receive funding to attend. If you or somebody you know would like to sponsor more attendees please contact Rebecca. SPACE: We have space for roughly 30 more self-funded people from the community at large to attend Day 1. VISAS: All attendees who are not citizens of India must obtain an Indian Tourist Visa. You are responsible for getting your own visa. HOTEL We have booked 35 rooms at the Hotel Metro Heights in the Karol Bagh area - a bustling shopping district. That is where the core GV editorial team and volunteer authors on scholarship will be staying. We will help to organize at least some transportation to the conference venue on the two meeting days. Those who are self-funded are welcome to book there or elsewhere nearby. Click here for a listing of more hotels in the area. (It is not the closest to the conference venue but this area but we were unable to find suitable places for so many people in our budget range closer to the Habitat Centre.) Are you willing to share a hotel room with another GV contributor or community member who wants to attend but has a limited budget? If so please sign up on the Delhi Hotel Share list. Thanks. *The Habitat Centre has rooms - not sure how many - but they are really nice. Many hotels around that area - The Ambassador at Khan Market which is perhaps the closest to Habitat Centre and is a reasonably priced place run by the Taj Group of Hotels; The Claridges, Taj Mahal Hotel, Imperial (which is delightfully colonial but can be expensive). Here's a full list. For those who wish to stay on for a few days, i'd recommend a trip to Neemrana Fort Palace - which is quite an experience! Dinamehta 02:55, 2 August 2006 (EDT) *Unfortunately we were unable to book sufficient numbers of rooms at the Habitat Centre or anywhere nearby without going beyond our budget.. but self-funding people are certainly welcome to stay anywhere they want. 'THE EVOLVING SCHEDULE' DAY 1: public meeting - focused on activism and outreach: how to bring more voices into the global conversation?? What new and better ways are there to amplify them beyond what we are already doing? one suggestion: morning: how we can do outreach and training to get unvoiced communities and groups blogging. this would involve tools as well as offline activism how can we include a small audio component here? --Georgiap 20:34, 13 July 2006 (EDT) Agreed, Georgia. I think we need a video component as well. --Rebecca M. 14:40, 29 August 2006 (EDT) afternoon: how to protect our rights to free speech, help others protect their rights, and help defend the rights of others. --Rebecca M. 18:09, 10 May 2006 (EDT) Could we do the morning session in a workshop format? --Nehavish 10:10, 11 May 2006 (EDT) Maybe the whole day needs to be in workshop format? --Rebecca M. 21:32, 11 May 2006 (EDT) I agree on the workshop format .. we could lead the workshops with 5 min short presentations by a panel of sorts to stimulate thought - and then break up into working groups that are generated by a listing of issues/topics that emerge from the conversations? Dinamehta 02:27, 2 August 2006 (EDT) DAY 2: closed working meeting for GV editors and regular contributors. We will sit down and go over all the ideas emerging from the Day 1 sessions as well as more informal conversations, formulate our game plan for the coming year, and consider what has been working well, what has been working less well and why. 'SIGN UP TO ATTEND' Please go to the GV2006 Signup